Ladies Vs A Fox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto never thought he would end up learning how to be a butler, he was a ninja in another world, but he has no doubt that if his friends saw him now, they'd be shocked, but unfortunately he ended up having a run-in with a pair of drills, along with a prankster girl from his old school, how will Naruto get through the butler course, by being the best butler. Adoption.


**After re-watching Ladies Vs Butlers, it got me thinking, Naruto would be great at being a butler on it, though I think Naruto would become the main character.**

 **Ladies Vs A Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Gates of Hakureiryou**

During the day, all the upper-class students and lower-class servants were going about their day, during which a 15 year old, spiky blond whisker-marked teen was slowly making his way towards the academy, this young man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, wearing casual clothes of jeans, orange shirt and black jacket.

Now you're probably wondering why, or how Naruto got there in the first place, well it happened about 2-3 years ago.

He was 13 at the time, he was fighting Sasuke Uchiha, trying to get the raven-haired boy to return to the village, but of course Fate had other plans, during their final clash, Sasuke was sent flying into the valley wall, knocked out, while Naruto was taken to the world he is in now.

During the past 2-3 years, Naruto tried using Toads to contact his home, but there was no luck, so, having no way of getting home, Naruto settled into living in the world he was in, unfortunately that meant going to school, but thankfully the teachers actually cared about teaching him, making him the top student of his class, hence why he's at this Academy.

Though thankfully, he had Shadow-Clone jutsu, but he only used it in secret, seeing as no-one can use chakra, so while his clones studied he trained his body, to have both power and speed, along with eating right, besides ramen, though he still eats it just not as much, seeing as no-one is stopping him from eating right, allowing him to have quite the build.

Anyway, at the moment, Naruto was walking down the path, minding his own business, though that is until he passes a certain blond haired blue eyed girl, who's eyes seem to be starring at him in suspicion, though for a second, he thought she could possibly past for his fraternal twin or something, but then he just leaved it alone, seeing as it wasn't his problem.

Though it would seem the girl had other plans, "You over there, wait up!" Hearing the voice, Naruto slowly turns around, wondering what the girl wanted.

Having a confused look on his face, his eyes turning to slits in puzzlement, making him look like a kitsune with his marks, "Huh, ye~ah, is there something wrong?" Seeing as there was only the two of them, there was no point in asking anything else.

The girl walked up to him and continued talking, "What are you doing here? This is Hakureiryou district, you know." Trying to make things clear for him.

Naruto, turning fully to address the girl simply replied, "Yeah, I'm a...", "Shut up!" But the girl interrupted him, catching him off guard a little, making him a little annoyed.

Though the girl began describing him, or at least, some parts, "A relaxed face with marks and a low classed outfit." Making Naruto even more confused.

Putting those descriptions in her mind, she began again, "I see," Making Naruto wonder to himself, " _Huh, what does she see, she's kinda weird?_ "

Suddenly the girl points at him, like a detective solving a case, "You look suspicious!" Making Naruto stare at her blankly.

Once overcoming his shock, Naruto released a deep sigh, " _This girl is far to confusing, I'm beginning to see what Shikamaru meant by troublesome women._ " Giving up on trying to reason with the girl, Naruto turns around with a "See ya." towards her, causing the girl to become shocked at his reply.

Though she quickly recovers, "Stop right there, What's with that attitude!?" With Naruto simply saying, "Sorry but I don't want to be late to register, along with signing up for class, though you shouldn't start wild logic without actual evidence, since you don't personally know me, but whatever, you shouldn't say things like that otherwise you'd sound foolish."

Feeling offended at being called foolish, though she'd admit to herself that he raised a point, but at the moment, "How rude, do you know who I am?!"

Though Naruto replied with a wave, "I don't really care since I'm in a hurry, so you'll have to excuse me you silly drill."

Now she was shocked at someone having the Gaul to talk to her like that, with his peace said, Naruto makes his way down the path again, taking his mind off of what happened and enjoying the nature around him, " _(Sigh) This place is kinda peaceful, yeah, I could get use to studying here._ " While he was thinking this a certain blond girl was angrily walking up to him, getting ready to hit him.

Feeling a sense of annoyance behind him, Naruto turns around and catches sight of the girl with her fist in the air, though what caught his attention were the tears in her eyes, he never was one to like seeing girls cry, so this caught him off guard, losing his balance slightly, he tried catching her fist, but unfortunately, the hand he used was carrying his bag.

This move however caused both blonds to go tumbling down to the floor, with Naruto trying to help the girl not get hurt, with one landing on the other, though Naruto ended up landing on top of the blond girl, both having their eyes closed for the time.

Again, it's like the god's favour Naruto's misfortune more, as the new transfer student slowly opens his eyes he begins to sweat with worry, seeing their position on the path, with the girl underneath him, while he straddles her waist, the girl's skirt up showing her long legs and panties, though at the moment that's not his concern, the thing he was holding in his left hand was what worried him.

He was like a deer in headlights, his hand squeezing slightly out of reflex, "Ah!?~" Causing the girl to moan in response, the said girl, wondering what was happening, slowly opened her eyes, looking at the deep blue innocent eyes of the boy she called suspicious, for a second she was almost lost in them, until she took a good look at his nervous looking face.

Wondering why he was so nervous, that is until she felt a foreign pressure on her chest, looking down she saw the teen's hand on her breast, almost sinking into it, her face turned red from it, Naruto trying to say something was frozen, his mouth moving but no sounds were coming out, seeing such a thing, the girl's face moved through a mix of emotions, embarrassment, sadness, then she began crying.

Quickly jumping away from the girl, Naruto began trying to stutter apologies to the crying girl, but she wasn't listening, "U-Um!?" That is until the girl started suddenly glaring at him, which caused Naruto to jump slightly at the look, it almost reminded him of Sakura, " _Okay, I know the people of this world aren't as strong as I am, but for now I think the best thing to do would be..._ TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Naruto finishes with a yell, jumps up and starts running.

Surprising the girl at his sudden shout, but she quickly recovers, "HEY, GET BACK HERE YOU PERV!" She then starts chasing after him.

Before long pandemonium was going through the school, girls were fainting as Naruto ran past them, making the girl think the worst of him, he knows he could just use his ninja skills, but with running into so many girls at a time, he couldn't get the chance.

The girl called Selnia Iori Flameheart, was in the dinning area, trying to spot the boy, "Not here, where did he go!?" She then exits the room.

Naruto, coming out of hiding from a pillar, watches the blond girl leave, once fully gone, Naruto releases the sigh, "Man, I'm really beginning to think Shikamaru was right, the more I stay here, the more troublesome they become." With that he moves away from the pillar and makes his way to the door, accidentally knocking into someone's chair, causing her tea to spill on her top.

Seeing what he did Naruto was quick to apologies, "Oh sorry about that!" While scratching the back of his head.

The girl became unperturbed by the spillage, "There's no need to apologies, please don't pay it any mind." She finishes with a kind smile.

Leaving Naruto feeling happy that someone isn't fainting or trying to chase him, that is until the girl in front of him started stripping in front of him.

Now he began to worry, "HEY NOW, why are you undressing!?" The girl just looks at Naruto in confusion.

She began to realise he must've meant her underwear as well, saying how he was right, until Naruto stopped her, causing the girl to believe he was being forward with her, which she admits to liking, that is until they started hearing someone running towards them, with a clattering tray.

Turning, they both saw a green haired maid, rushing towards them, unfortunately, Naruto was still stunned and confused at the almost naked girl to do anything, which caused the maid and ninja to fall over one another, causing the girl to land right on his face, holding his arms on the floor with her legs, the girl quickly sat up trying to apologies for her accident, that is until she started moaning and fidgeting on Naruto's face, with Naruto full of confusion at what was happening.

Trying to move and get up, with his hand slapping against the floor by his side, finding it hard to breath, instead of trying to use his hands Naruto quickly used his back, knocking the girl off of him, while taking a big gulp of air, "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?"

With the girl that was sitting on him looking towards him, "I-I-I'm sorry, my name's Sanae Shikikagami, from the Servant-ed Class 1-A, although, allow me to offer you, MY SINCERE APOLOGIES!" With Naruto trying to explain that it was okay and that accidents happen, with a sweat-drop at her dramatics, " _I'm gonna try and keep my guard up whenever I'm around her, though it might be difficult since she's not doing it on purpose_ _._ "

As he was about to make his exit, he came across a certain blond girl that was after him, but because he was too busy with the 2 girls he didn't notice, trying to explain his case, though at first she seems to understand, that is until Naruto quickly ran down the hall, terrified at the girl throwing things about, " _My god, she's worse than Tsunade, making ya drop your guard with that innocent smile!_ " He thought to himself as he was running.

Naruto began to speak to himself, "I know I'm stronger than anyone here, but I don't want to hurt them, they're all innocent!"

Running past a few people along the way, he then came upon a certain mischievous girl he met while in middle school, "Wait, you're Tomomi-chan, aren't you!?" He still remembers how she tries to sometimes prank him, but she realises Naruto is un-prank-able, so instead, they became friends, though Naruto still kept his guard up around her.

The now known Tomomi, looks towards Naruto, "It's been awhile Naruto-kun, but I go by the name Tomomi Saikyo now," Slowly moving around him, as if to inspect him, she then finishes, "Well I must say, you really have grown since I last saw you, Naruto-kun." " _In more ways than one._ " She finishes in her head.

Naruto simply chuckles and rubs the back of his head, "Yeah, you've certainly grown up nicely as well." Never noticing the blush appearing on the girl's face.

The mood was suddenly ruined by a horde of girls, with a certain blond standing in front of them, though once Naruto explains to Tomomi how he did all those accidents, she helped him out by explaining and calming things down, with Naruto getting up and apologising with a bow, which the girls accepted, though Selnia was reluctant, but will keep an eye on him in the future.

Straightening himself up, he gave a big fox smile, "Thanks for forgiving me girls, I'll try and not cause trouble in the future, after all," Here he gained a certain look in his eye, "My dream is to become someone's husband in the future." Causing Tomomi to blush at the line, since she wanted to trick Naruto into saying bride, but it backfired, now every time Naruto says that she starts blushing.

Though the line caused the crowd of girls to be confused, with Naruto saying, "Don't worry about it, Tomomi-chan here wanted me to say bride on my future dreams, but I twisted it around." Suddenly he caught an elbow in the ribs, it didn't hurt like but was still uncomfortable.

Tomomi began to say with a certain smile, "Ara Naruto-kun, I have no idea what you mean." Causing Naruto to look away, rubbing his head nervously.

So with that, everyone left and started finishing their day by showering, with Naruto finding his room and meeting his roommate, who caused him to become confused at 'his' attitude, but at the moment Naruto didn't care, "(sigh) Whatever, it's been along day, though I guess on the plus side, I kinda got the layout of the place, not in the way I want, but it was interesting none the less."

 **Selnia's Room**

The young Flameheart had just finished her shower, wearing a white bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair to dry off, though she was still upset with Naruto, growling at the thought of him, but then places her arms against her chest, remembering the feeling, "That deviant, he won't get away with this!" She promises herself, though she also started remembering Naruto's deep blue eyes, almost losing herself to that thought, almost, seeing as she shakes her head from such a thought.

 **Tomomi's Room**

At this moment, Tomomi was getting dressed for sleep, picking up her nightgown she couldn't help but giggle, "With Naruto here, it looks like things are going to become fun again." Since for sometime now everything was a little mundane and far too peaceful for her liking, plus with the blond boy she had a slight crush on when they were 13, seeing as Naruto was the only one she couldn't trick, that is until a fiendish smirk appeared on her face, " _Though that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try!_ "

Looks like Naruto may be in more trouble than he thought.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my one-shot of Naruto ending up in "Ladies Vs Butlers" world, taking Akiharu's place, since as you can see Naruto was completely confused most of the time, showing that even though he's a ninja, even they can be caught off guard, along with being unable to escape with chakra because there were too many girls around.**

 **Also as for butler-wear, I was thinking Naruto should resemble Walter from Hellsing, since Naruto always was one for individuality and Walter had style, Naruto can even explain to the head-maid how he didn't want to feel restricted with such a tail-coat because of his training.**

 **But anyway, the paring(s) are anyone's choice, once they've adopted it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Ladies Vs Butlers.**


End file.
